What's Really In A Duelist's Heart?
by Kalleis
Summary: Basically, just some puppyshipping and puzzleshipping for you yaoi fans. Joey Wheeler x Seto Kaiba. Yugi x Atem/Yami.    Don't read it if you don't like yaoi.    Rated M for later scenes ;D
1. Chapter 1

Whoop-dee-doo-da-day my first fan fiction!

HAI THAR I'm cataylor104. You can call me cat. So my friend duelmonster1231 got me into fan fiction and now I have too many ideas to write! So, umm, yeah, thank her for getting me into fan fiction and read her stuff too(is gud)! Ahahaha she got me especially into puppyshipping and puzzleshipping, so that's what this story is about.

So, adressing my many ideas, I hope to do many one-shots just to get the fangirliness out of my system. I'll try to post regularly, but my computer has an annoying virus currently, so I'm not sure how it'll go... But I'll still try!

Anyways, I hope you like my first fanfic! I'm trying to write longer too, I just needed to get some sort of short intro out and get back into writing stuff.

~cataylor104

* * *

Joey lumbered up the stairs to his room in a daze. He had lost another duel. That made 5 this week! And, on top of that, he had seen Yugi in a dark corner of an alleyway, talking to no one. At least, it looked like no one.

"Maybe I just couldn't see them very well. It IS a dark alleyway… I don't think I'm getting quite enough sleep…" Joey sighed and changed into his pajamas, since it was already nighttime.

"I think too much. It doesn't make sense to me, but I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for it." Joey laid down and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He did it! He won! He had finally beaten Seto Kaiba!

"Fine, you win. Since I lost the bet, I guess you get your '3 wishes'." Seto's eyes narrowed and his normal grimace drew up into a scary, mischievous grin.

Suddenly, there was a faint whisper coming from the right side of the stadium. It was Yugi—and he was with another male whose arm was wrapped around Yugi's waist possessively. Joey saw his friend look up at the older male and smile, before the older of the two put his free hand on the younger boy's cheek, and he leaned down closing his eyes. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned upwards…

Joey shot up with a start. He was panting and sweating like he had just run a marathon—which he had, but mentally instead of physically. He sighed, shaking his head and trying to calm himself.

"I have the weirdest feeling that today is definitely not going to be normal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Yug! How are you today?" Joey asked, trying to suppress his dream. He was worried about how he would act around him, since he did see Yugi practically kiss another male willingly. "J-joey? Hellooooo?" Joey was awakened from his resurfaced almost-nightmare. It would have been a full-out nightmare if he hadn't beaten Kaiba at the children's card game and not had to wear that slightly more embarrassing dog suit.

_Ding ding ding._ "Oh no! That's the bell! We're going to be late!" Yugi started to rush off to the school, leaving Joey behind, although he caught up relatively quickly.

"Okay class, today we are learning about…" Joey's mind started to drift off to his dream. Did Yugi really end up kissing the older guy? And whatever happened to Kaiba? It was like he had lost and turned into a puff of smoke out of shame. "Aww I just don't know."

"Well, since you don't know, I'm going to have to schedule you some time after school so you can learn something in this class!" The teacher scolded him and the class laughed. Joey lowered his face.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Hall…" Joey sighed and resigned himself to paying more attention. His mind would wander, but it would always come back to the lesson at hand, seeing as the teacher kept glaring at him the entire time.

_Ding ding ding. _"Alright, class dismissed! Joey, I expect to see you tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is a Saturday!" he exclaimed.

"Too bad. You should've paid attention in class like the other students." With this, Ms. Hall closed up her folder and motioned for Joey to leave so that she could lock the door.

He found Yugi waiting for him, and again, he was talking to someone, or himself, Joey didn't quite know.

"Hey, who're ya talkin' to? And thanks for waitin' for me."

"Oh, Joey! No problem. I was talking to Atem." Here, Yugi smiled and his eyes warmed up. Joey noticed this, but paid it no mind.

"Who's Atem? Does he go to this school? Where is he?" He looked around, trying to find this "Atem" character, but saw no one, aside from the usual people who hung out after school.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Only I can see him. He was in my millennium puzzle, well, his spirit was and he sometimes takes over my body. He is usually in my mind or as a spirit that only I can see." Saying this, he pointed to his head.

"Say… What does he look like?" Joey tilted his head to one side questioningly.

"Well, he has darker skin than me and his hair looks a lot like mine. His eyes are a beaut—umm… a purple-ish amethyst-type color." Yugi tried to hide his little slip-up, but Joey didn't even notice it.

"I think I know who he is!" Joey exclaimed. "I saw him in my dream! He looked really similar to you and then you, well…." He trailed off. "Hey, I think we should head home now, don't you?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, we probably should." Yugi began walking home, trying not to let the voice in his head distract him.

Once they had walked part of the way home, Yugi brought up the question he had been wanting to ask about the dream Joey had had.

"So, um, Joey. You never finished telling me about that dream you had that Atem was in." Yugi looked up at his friend.

"Well, there was nothing to it really. I just beat Kaiba and then I saw you with Atem, but well… Atem had his arm around your waist possessively…" Joey stopped here, not wanting to finish telling Yugi the resurfaced memory of the strange dream.

Yugi's cheeks turned a dark crimson. He looked down, bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Did anything else happen?" he asked, after the awkward pause where he had coughed and tried to keep his face from changing.

Now it was Joey's turn to look away. "N-n-n-not m-much…. I-I'll tell you l-later…"

Seeing Yugi's house, he stopped, said goodbye, and walked off at a quicker-than-normal pace. When he reached his own house, he went to his bedroom and, tossing his backpack on the floor, lay down on the bed and sighed.

"I almost slipped up there and told him about the rest of the dream…" He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap, since he was exhausted from all this thinking. As soon as he fell asleep, he began to dream again.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey was back in the dream. Except that this time, Yugi and Atem were sitting in a chair—well, Atem was sitting in the chair and Yugi on his lap. The older still held his arms around the younger. He turned his head to kiss Yugi's cheek…

He woke up, but he wasn't in his bed, not even on his floor or in his house. Quite the contrary. He was at school. Had he been asleep this whole time? Got dressed, walked to school, and worked on his schoolwork? Something was off, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Hell, maybe something wasn't wrong. Maybe he was just crazy. He had been pretty damn screwed up for having those disturbing dreams of Yugi and Atem being lov—

"Joey! Pay attention!" He felt a heavy object hit him square on the head. He looked up to see who had thrown the textbook at him. His hand rubbing the injured area of his cranium, he saw the teacher glaring at him. Again.

Then, the door opened suddenly and Seto Kaiba walked in with the aura of determination around him. Joey had never realized how handsome he was. If only he had been born a girl…

He shot up and started screaming to no one in particular.

"What! Did I seriously just think that! Why I say that Kaiba was sexy! I must be crazy!" In the midst of this, Joey didn't realize that the person he had just called good-looking had approached him.

Kaiba rested his hand on Joey's desk and leaned his face in close to the panicky male. Seto's eyes narrowed and he smirked right as Joey came out of his reverie.

"So you think that I'm attractive, hmm? Well, do you…little puppy?" A glint passed through his beautiful blue eyes. The 'puppy' turned a crimson color as Kaiba moved in closer and grasped his chin. He smiled seductively. They were only about an inch or two away now. Joey continued to blush.

"I most certainly do not!" He exclaimed, jumping back, accidentally bumping his head into Yugi, which made him kiss the pharaoh whom he was intimately talking to.

Seto Kaiba smirked again and beckoned Joey over with his free hand. He found that he was moving against his will. He also discovered that he wasn't actively fighting this involuntary action.

Now, Kaiba's smirk transformed into a warm smile and his face relaxed. His arms opened up to hold 'his puppy' as he stood up straight. Joey walked straight into his embrace. His face held a shy smile and a light pink glow had arrived on his cheeks. Seto's arms enveloped Joey, and he grasped the taller boy's shoulders and searched through his soul for that familiar fear—the fear that his loved one would leave him. But, strangely, he couldn't find it. He felt safe and secure in Kaiba's arms. He looked up at Seto, searching his sapphire eyes for something, although he didn't quite know what. All he knew was that he wanted this warmth in his heart to last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining in through Joey's window, illuminating the entirety of his bedroom. His eyelids cracked open cautiously and his hand moved to shield his eyes from the glare the bright light had created.

"Unnhhhh…" He slowly got up and removed the covers from his slender form. Still shielding his eyes, he sat up straight and noticed that his hand was tightly grasping the sheets. He unhooked it from the cloth and stared at his hand, trying to remember what he had dreamed about. He couldn't remember anything though.

"How strange…" he sighed and got up, glad that it was a Saturday. Rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the sleep under his eyes, he noticed that his eyes were slightly puffy and that they were sore, as if he had been crying. "Naw, I don't cry in my sleep." Going through his daily routine like a zombie, Joey neither thought nor spoke much. The day passed by in a blur and it became late afternoon.

The sky was a light blue and there were fluffy white clouds floating across the sky. A little bit of cloud was in front of the sun, giving it a golden tinge around the edges. After getting a thin jacket, Joey walked outside and lay down in the grass. _"It's a beautiful day_…" he thought, _"…I wonder if the dream will come to me…"_ He sighed and closed his eyes, reminiscing to see if he could remember the dream. _"I remember waking up and feeling like I was on top of the world… I think the term is 'on cloud nine'?"_

"Oh shut up brain. I'm getting a headache." Joey hit himself on the head lightly. _"Let's see… I remember being at school…"_

"Shit! I was supposed to go to school today!" He exclaimed loudly. He jumped up at supersonic speeds, nearly toppling over and sending himself flying in the process. He got up hurriedly and rushed inside to get his things. As he was running out the door, he realized the teacher hadn't told him a time, so he could've missed it already.

"Ehh… Oh well." Joey turned back around and dropped his belongings on the shiny wooden floor. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number that was familiar to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yug! How're you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm pretty great myself. Hey, want to go watch the duelmonsters tournament? I saw a flyer for it yesterday as I was walking to school."

"Um, sure. Grandpa closed the store today, so I'm free."

"Awright! I'll meet you in the park in about ten minutes. See ya!"

"Bye Joey!"

Joey hung up and placed the cell phone back in the pocket of his backpack. Picking the backpack up off the floor, he walked outside to the park in the middle of town. He skipped part of the way there, happy that he didn't have to go to the dreaded place called school. When he arrived, he saw Yugi standing, waiting for him and laughing with someone. Joey ran towards his friend and waved.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Joey."

"Talking to…what was his name…? Atem?"

"Yep I was."

"Cool, well, the duel is starting. Let's watch."

"Okay."

The two friends turned around to face the battle in front of them. There wasn't really much to it—just two amateurs playing a children's card game, but not seriously. It was over in the blink of an eye, with only a few rounds until one opponent was obliterated. The other cheered and another battle began, ending in the same way. Joey and Yugi watched and talked to each other about tactics and whatnot. When it was over, they decided to stop off for a snack, since they were both hungry.

Joey and Yugi ordered and sat down to eat their food.

"Well, hello… _Wheeler_."

Joey gasped as he heard his name being spoken. He turned around quickly and his eyes grew wide when he saw the gorge… evil being named Seto Kaiba. He was dressed in his usual style and his smirk was on his face, as it always was. His sapphire eyes shone with the joy of another battle won. His frame was bent at a slight angle, leaning back to stretch. When he straightened up, he spoke in that sexy voice of his.

"Funny seeing you here. You lose anther battle and have to eat to feel better?"

"No! I was only watching today. And I would NOT eat to feel better, even if I lost."

"So you couldn't handle fighting amateurs?" He snickered.

"NO! Oh forget it, I don't want to argue and waste my time with you today." With this, Joey stood up and dumped his trash in the receptacle. He motioned for Yugi to come and they began walking out of the restaurant.

"You know… you're a pain in the ass." Kaiba narrowed his eyes as Joey turned to face him. Joey growled at the male in front of him. _"Good, that's exactly the reaction I was going for. Now to see if he challenges me to a duel. That way, I can see him when he gets all heated up for something."_ Kaiba blushed at the thought.

Seeing Kaiba blush, Joey blushed himself. With the light pink glow rising to his cheeks, he scowled, trying to hide his ecstasy at seeing the one in front of him blush. _"Wait, he said I was a pain in his ass…"_ as his mind wandered in the wrong direction, Joey decided to make a move.

"I challenge you to a duel! In the park. Tomorrow. At noon. You had better come." With this last statement, he walked out of the restaurant, dragging Yugi with him.

~~Seto~~

Seto smirked as the young man stormed out the door. He loved seeing him get worked up about something, especially when he himself was the cause. It caused him joy to see Joey so greatly affected by what he said and did. He would never admit it, but seeing the teenager get so flustered always brightened his day. When the two friends were out of his sight, his face resumed his normal grimace. He ordered his food and sat down to eat, smelling the delicious scent of his meal. "So I get to see him tomorrow… I hardly ever get to see him…" He sighed at this and finished his food. He then left the restaurant and mentally skipped home, glad that he could enjoy some time with Joey, even if it was just a duel and even if he didn't feel the same way.

~~Joey~~

"Man that Kaiba really pisses me off sometimes!" Joey sighed and began walking at a faster pace. "I better get home and practice for tomorrow."

"Joey, don't you think that you went a little overboard there? I mean, yeah he annoys you, but you could've behaved better. We were in a restaurant for goodness sake." Yugi looked up at his friend.

"Well, I guess I did overreact a bit, but I just can't help it! He really irritates me!" A strange sound not unlike a growl was muttered under Joey's breath.

"Getting so hot and bothered over him makes me think you like him." Yugi teased.

"Wh-what! I-I do not!" Joey blushed slightly at Yugi's last statement.

"Ahahahahahahah I'm joking I'm joking. But…" Here Atem, who had just taken over the body he and Yugi shared, winked and began to have some fun with his lover's friend. "Well… you did get rather red when he was messing with you. And he did say that you were a pain in his ass… I wonder… Did he mean anything by that?" Atem looked at the male eye-to-eye now that he had taken over Yugi's body. He began to laugh and wink as Joey turned beet red.

"Sh-sh-shut up! Y-you don't know a-an-anything Atem!" Joey quickened his pace and went ahead of Atem and began to head home. "Tell Yug I'll talk with him tomorrow." He was practically running he was so angry at Atem.

~~Yugi/Atem~~

Yugi sighed and kept walking along the relatively empty street. "Atem… You didn't have to go that far… It looked like you were really grating against his nerves." Yugi fussed at his lover, now that he could control his own body now.

"Well, how else could I tell if Joey liked him?"

"I don't know, but seriously Atem…"

"Stop it with the tirade of words. Just shut up and close your eyes." With this, Atem grasped Yugi's chin and pulled his head upwards. Yugi's eyes opened wide as Atem's tongue sought passage through the boy's soft lips. Yugi willingly let the older male enter and they both grasped each other tightly, wanting to never let go, although they had to eventually or people would stare.

"Mmmppttthhhh… A-atem… We need… to… go to my… house… if we… wanna…" Yugi gasped between Atem'a passionate kisses. He was cut off as his lover fondled him and took over his body, trying to discreetly carry Yugi's spirit form home.

~~Joey~~

"Why did he have to tease me!" Joey growled and stormed up to his room. "And why am I getting so irritated because of this?" He sighed and began to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Once he wasn't so sheepish and angry, he sighed and decided to sit down and look through his deck for tomorrow. Once he was done, he fell asleep at his desk since he was very exhausted because of getting so worked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry in advance for the ooc! I haven't died :D just had internet and school and even more annoying fanfiction ideas( ;D ) interfering D: anyways, enjoy~

**(written with the help of Duelmonster1231)**

Joey followed Kaiba out onto an open area of the park and stood opposite from the tall, sexy man. _"Gah! Shut up stupid mind! This is NOT the time!"_ He shook his head, trying to get the Kaiba fantasies out. As the image of Seto shirtless and dripping with sweat faded away, he heard his love's voice.

"To make this interesting, let's have a bet, shall we?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed and his mouth drew up into a smirk.

"Anytime Kaiba! I ain't afraid of ya!" Joey countered.

Kaiba smirked and Joey thought his legs would give way. He tried to control the images that invaded his mind as the taller male spoke again.

"If I can defeat you in less than ten minutes, then you have to do whatever I want for the rest of the day." Kaiba paused for effect making Joey pant slightly in anticipation. "But," he continued, "If I beat you after the ten minutes are up, then I have to do whatever YOU want for the remainder of today."

Joey felt something wet on his face. He wiped his hand under his nose and when he pulled it away to look, he saw blood. No! This isn't a fanfiction written by some teenage girls!

He pinched the bridge of his nose, effectively stopping the bleeding. He looked up to see Kaiba looking at him with concern, but it was quickly wiped from his face.

"What's wrong, Wheeler? Are you so afraid that your nose is bleeding? Pathetic." The dark-haired man turned away and Joey ground his teeth in anger.

When he won the bet, he was going to make Kaiba pay! "I'm not afraid of you! I was only-" He stopped himself. He didn't want the male to know that he was about to say that he was imagining Kaiba panting and saying naughty things to him.

"Only what, Wheeler? Trying to hide the fact that you're a loser?"

"I am not a loser! My draw!" The blonde drew a card and—

*nine minutes and 50 seconds of pointless dueling later*

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba said, his voice carrying clearly across the make-shift playing field. He glanced at the timer—5 seconds. If he unleashed his attack now, he would win the duel and the bet, but…

He allowed himself to pause, it was slight and practically unnoticeable, but it had the desired effect.

"Destroy his remaining life points!" He called out as the timer read ten minutes. The dragon roared and as it finished Joey off, Kaiba grinned. What would Joey have him do?

~Joey's POV~

"Nooo-!" He gasped as Kaiba destroyed him. "Dammit I los-!" Joey looked at the timer and paused, noting that it said 10:03. "Awright! I won the bet!" The blonde was grinning widely and was on the verge of literally jumping for joy.

"Congratulations, Wheeler. Now I guess I must be your slave for the rest of the day." Kaiba smirked as he bowed, imitating a simple butler or servant. Joey caught a glint in those beautiful sapphire eyes that so mesmerized him.

"What shall you have me do?" The voice spoke, hindering Joey's ability to speak.

"Uhm…well, uh…" He really wanted Kaiba to kiss him, but that was a wish that would remain unsaid. _"How to embarrass him…?"_

"You have to…" Joey grinned, "die your hair green."

Kaiba blanked then recovered. "Green? Why the hell green?"

"Because I have some at home and I like green. That's all you need to know, now come on." Joey turned and began walking to his apartment, knowing that the brunette would follow him. He was rewarded with a sigh and the sound of quick footsteps. He grinned once more and ran a hand through his blonde locks

When they arrived at Joey's apartment, the blonde fished out his key and unlocked the door. He shoved open the wooden rectangle and blindly searched for the light switch just inside. He flicked it on and strolled into the tiny kitchenette.

"The dye is over here. Wait by the sink so it's easy to clean up if we make a mess." Joey immediately regretted his words because he began thinking about the messes he would like to make with Kaiba.

"Fine." The brunette leaned against the counter and fixed his sapphire eyes on Joey, making his knees weak.

"I'll be just a, nyeh, I'll, urgh! Just stay here!" Joey stumbled out of the kitchenette and into the bathroom, where he grasped the counter and turned on the sink, making sure that he could swear and scream without Kaiba hearing him.

"Get a hold of yourself, dumbass! Pull it together and stop thinking about him like that!" He took a few deep breaths before turning off the water.

Walking down the short hallway, Joey took another deep breath and looked at the brunette. _"He won't be a brunette much longer."_ He reminded himself. Getting a pair of disposable rubber gloves, he grabbed the container of green dye. _"Here we go."_

"Now hold still while I work in the dye." After a few minutes or so, Joey stood admiring his work. He nodded and motioned for Kaiba to turn around so that he could make sure that he got the entirety of the back of his head. He tried to keep his wandering eyes on the back of his head, but he couldn't help it when they, well, wandered down, trailing along Kaiba's back down to his ass.

"Not bad." He blushed because he realized that he was talking about the male's ass.

Kaiba turned around to face the other. "Now what?"

"Ummm, well…" Joey fidgeted, caught in mid-blush. "I-i suppose you could, um… clean up my apartment." He looked around, deciding that it was a fitting punishment for always making fun of him.

"N-now get to work!"

~Kaiba's POV~

Seto glanced at the room. _"Dammit this is gonna be a pain in the ass."_ He sighed and asked where the broom, vacuum, and such were located. He opened the door where Joey pointed and grabbed the broom. First, the kitchenette they were standing in.

"Wait." He looked up as Joey stopped him. "Let me get something." Kaiba's eyes followed the blonde as he went to retrieve the mystery object. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped as Joey brought him a frilly maid outfit.

"Where… did you get **that**?" He stumbled over these words, his mind halting to a complete and utter stop.

"It was Serenity's when she was into sexy cosplay. Man, was that a weird phase." Joey scratched his head.

"Serenity? In a slut costume? I can't imagine that."

"Yeah, she—WAIT A MINUTE. It's not a slut costume!"

"Okay fine. A costume for a cosplaying prostitute." Kaiba's eyes narrowed. His plan was working quite well. The puppy was so easy to manipulate.

"Dammit Kaiba! Believe it or not, she has values!" Joey was getting flustered—the angry flustered.

"_Not good. I only wanted to tease him. I didn't want him to actually get angry…"_ His musings stopped as Joey slapped him harder than Seto could've guessed was possible.

The scene kept playing in his head as Joey stormed off outside and slammed the door behind him. Kaiba sank down on his knees and leaned against the wall, still in shock. He blinked his eyes, once, twice, and moved his hands to his face. He was surprised to find that little water droplets were running down his cheeks. _"What? I don't cry! I'm Seto fucking Kaiba, badass, owner of Kaiba corp.!" _He rubbed his eyes vigorously, making them burn.

Sighing, the brunette—now a greenette—stood up and dragged himself over to the couch. He slumped down and dropped his face in his hands, letting the tears flow freely.

~Joey's POV~

Yes, he knew that he had gone overboard, but, but… "That bastard!" Joey slammed his fist against a tree, making his hand bleed.

"Dammit!" He licked tentatively at the blood, but it did nothing since there was a shitload of the salty red liquid flowing out. _"I'm gonna have to go inside to clean this off… And Kaiba's still in there…"_ He sighed, moving his hand into the crevice of his elbow to cover the wound, and decided to go in.

When he walked through the door, there was a sight he wasn't expecting—Kaiba slumped down on the couch. Joey froze, not wanting his love to notice him. Seto fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. The blonde wondered if he was asleep or unconscious, but immediately shoved those ideas out of his mind as he heard a quiet sob and saw the shuddering of Kaiba's body.

"I-i never meant to go that far… I j-just wanted to m-make him…" He trailed off and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Joey began to tiptoe away towards the door when he felt those beautiful blue eyes stare right at him. He slowly turned to face the gorgeous man who has just been on the floor.

"Umm… I-i was just going back ou-outside…" It broke his heart to see Kaiba so distressed. The other male stood up fully and began walking towards the blonde. He looked so dejected that Joey wanted to cry.

"Just tell me one thing. Do you hate me?" Sapphire met golden-brown as their eyes connected.

~Kaiba's POV~

He was on the verge of breaking down even more then he had already. He wanted to know. He needed to know. He was desperate to know.

"Do you…?" His eyes searched those golden brown orbs for an answer, but found only surprise. He laughed softly before grimacing again.

"Wha-? Of course not. I-I just overreacted and I'm really—" Kaiba wasn't sure what came over him in that moment, but he was happy enough to lean up and mold his lips to the blonde's. He didn't expect any response but shock and maybe a slap. It was the complete opposite. As he was about to pull away, Joey moved his hands into the greenette's hair and silently responded in a way that was completely unexpected. When they were both out of breath, Joey fell into Kaiba's embrace. Joey's warmth was enough to make the tears come back.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you like that…" Seto felt a cool hand touch his raw cheek and he looked up into those beautiful golden eyes.

To his surprise, Joey was crying too. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Kaiba…"

"Shhh I'm okay now." Kaiba straightened up and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. He felt his shirt tighten as Joey grabbed it and buried his head in his chest. He noticed his shirt was a little sticky. He knew tears weren't sticky, at least, not like this. He looked down at Joey and backed up a little to see what it was.

"Blood."

~Joey's POV~

He wondered what Kaiba was doing, and then saw his worried expression. "What's wrong?" He moved his left hand to the face in front of him and gasped when he saw the massive amount of blood.

"Shit! I forgot I punched that tree!" As he remembered that it was supposed to hurt, the pain returned.

"Fuck! Oh my god it fucking hurts!" Joey was in so much pain that he didn't realize Kaiba's arms had disappeared from around him. His eyes were still closed shut and he was cursing worse than he would've liked.

"Where is the first aid kit?" The words didn't register.

"Joey where is the first aid kit?" Louder this time.

"Goddammit Joey Wheeler! Where the hell is your first aid kit!" Kaiba was yelling now. One of the golden eyes cracked open a little.

"B-bathroom close—FUCK!" Kaiba picked up his love and carried him down the hallway. He set Joey down on the bathroom counter and opened the closet door, looking for the medical supplies. After finding them and getting out what he needed, he looked at the still cursing blonde.

"Dammit! Joey, stop moving your fingers! You're only making it worse!" Joey whimpered as Kaiba grasped his hand. It was gentle, but it still hurt like hell. He began whimpering as Seto moved his hand to run the it underneath the now-flowing water.

All throughout the dressing of his wound, he couldn't stop whimpering and yelping in pain as it was treated.

"Joey it's okay now. The bleeding has stopped."

"Y-you called me by my, ow, first name." Joey just noticed.

"I did."

"But you always call, ow, me Wheeler, or some, ow, mean name."

A light snicker. "I think we're past that now, don't you?" Joey looked up to see Kaiba smile—a real smile, not a fake one or a sneer. He blushed as the blue-eyed male kissed his forehead.

"Y-yeah, I guess we, ow, are."

Another smile. "Say it."

"Huh?"

"Call me by my first name."

"But, but, Kai—"

"Please."

Joey couldn't argue with Kaiba's pleading tone. "F-fine, S-se-seto." Color was rising to his cheeks and it didn't help when Kaiba kissed him. This was a gentle kiss, one that said more than words ever could((yes… cliché XD)).

Kaiba pulled away, leaving Joey with a warm gooey feeling. "Bastard. I was enjoying that." He growled, not really angry.

Seto smirked and bent down to kiss the blode's hurt knuckles. Joey whimpere, and tensed.

"No Joey, relax. Relax and it'll feel better." The greenette cooed. "Will this help?" Kaiba kissed him, a gentle peck on the lips. The tension melted away as he was enveloped in a warm embrace.

* * *

Sorry for the Kaiba ooc, but how awesome would that be if Kaiba was just sooooo sweet like that? XD

I'm not dead! :DDDD


End file.
